so you're a dancer?
by igoogledu
Summary: this is a one shot, please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue it or not. no falmes it is my first lemon. read and review please


_So, you're a dancer huh?_

_Yeah, why else would I dress like this?_

_I don't babe, in that pretty black dress of yours I think you could pull it off as an exotic dancer, or if you want to have some fun, you can just pull it off._

* * *

"Abby, Abigail! Get over here; you have got to look at this crowd. Looks like those boys brought their girlfriends too!" said the overly giggly voice of Alice Brandon.

Abigail ran over to her and looked through the little slit in the curtain, and saw that it was most definitely a full house.

"Oh Jesus Christ," she said as she jumped back. She could already feel the bile rise in her throat at the one person she saw in the crowd.

"Abby? What's wrong babe-Oh no he didn't!" Alice said as she saw the person Abigail had noticed.

There, sitting in the second row was none other than Nicholas Hughes, or, as they referred to him, Dickless Pubes.

"That asshole!"

"Did someone say my name?" said a smooth voice from behind them. Alice jumped about a foot in the air when the nameless person pinched her sides. She hit his shoulder playfully when she saw it was just Emmett, one of the other dancers.

"No, you jerk. Pubes is back," she said and opened the curtain again.

"Dammit, Abby, why haven't you gotten a restraining order on him yet?" Emmett said and swore under his breath when Pubes started flirting with some random guy sitting next to him.

"I've tried; he hasn't done anything that warrants a restraining order. And look at him with his new bf, I'm sure he just came to watch the show and not me this time," Abigail said, though she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Come on people. Get ready. Where is Samuel? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago and he's up first!" Rosalie said and Abigail swore she saw his face go all goofy at the sound of her voice.

"Man up, Emmett!" she snapped lightly slapping his face. He shook his head and tried to stand up a bit straighter.

"Where is your partner?!" Edward, another dancer, almost yelled at Abby as he looked around for Bella. She was missing as well.

"I don't know where Sam is. Where is his understudy?" she asked backed and looked around for Jasper. He wasn't her partner but he was one of the musicians and always seemed to know where everyone was.

"Jasper! Jazz! Who's Sam's understudy?" Alice said and grabbed his arm before he got to his seat in the orchestra.

"Jacob Black. I don't see him around much. Rosalie's this close to firing him, but only because Sam _usually _has a perfect attendance record. Oh, there he is. Jacob! Oi, Jacob! You're up!" yelled the blue eyed blonde across the room.

Abigail followed to where Jasper's finger was pointing. Jacob was busy sitting down and was slouched over. He lifted his head up slightly at his name and there was a look of shock on his face.

"What?" he asked in a deep husky voice.

"You're up! Sam's late; you're Abby's partner for the night. Oh, Alice, babe, tell Edward that Bella's sick at home with a stomach bug. He needs to dance with Abby's cousin, Robyn," he said and quickly jumped up to his seat.

Everything was starting to fall apart, as it did sometimes, right before they were about to start.

Alice rushed off to go find Edward and Emmett, as well as Abigail's cousin, while the lady herself was still busy staring at the man she was to be dancing with tonight. He looked well built from where she could see, but she couldn't make out his actual body with him slouching over like that looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. She gasped and almost choked on her breath when he suddenly stood, wearing long black slack with black suspenders and no shirt, just a black bowtie around his neck. She could feel herself melt with desire just looking at him.

Sam was muscled, that was true but in her opinion he had absolutely nothing on this man she was seeing before her.

Tall, scratch that, _very _tall dark skin, but not too dark, a six pack, no wait, it looked like an eight pack if that was possible, good pectorals and she could already imagine herself running her hands all over his abs up his chest and gently cradling his chiseled face in her hands, admiring that celestial beauty that was Jacob Black- during the number, of course.

He walked over and she felt her entire body heat up impossibly, since she was in black frilly boy shorts and just her bra on, as well as fishnet stockings and gloves.

"So, I guess I'll be your partner tonight?" he said gruffly, looking anywhere but her eyes or her overly exposed body.

"I guess so," she said, smiling cheekily. He finally looked into her eyes and she swore, she never believed in love at first sight before this. Heck, she still doesn't, she just wanted to jump his bones. He had dark passive brown eyes that she just knew held untold passion behind, and she was suddenly very determined to let it show.

He quickly shot his eyes back to the ground and held out his arm for her to take, which she greedily did, and winked at Robyn and Alice behind her back. Alice giggled softly and Robyn just looked very embarrassed clad in a short black skirt and a bright blood red bra, complete with fishnets, of course.

Edward stood tall and gripped Robyn rather roughly around the waist and he smirked at Abby who was watching when Robyn let out a little mewl and her face went red.

"You ready?" a deep husky voice said beside her.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled sexily, "Are you?"

* * *

He gripped her waist roughly, pulling his body flush against hers. Her breaths were shallow, she couldn't get enough oxygen in her lungs to move and twirl and twist herself around his glorious body. She kicked her knee up and flicked her body back as he gripped her thigh and pulled it towards him. The music was loud and quick and soulful and it flew through her body making adrenaline rush through her blood spurring her on, making her acts wild as desired coursed through her body, acting faster than the adrenaline.

_His hands were rough and hard as he caressed her skin. It was erotic and sensual and just magic as goose bumps ran across his skin as her soft skin collided with his. _

Brown eyes stared at each other and it was like electricity shot through them, making their movements more synchronised, it was like nothing they had ever seen before. It was more than magic. It was heaven.

"You give me fever, fever when you hold me tight," sang a soft smooth voice that echoed through the large empty room. It was the next morning and Abigail was replaying the whole night in her mind.

What a lovely way to burn, she thought to herself as she remembered the dance that was still fresh in her mind. No hiccups had occurred, but she didn't expect them to; Jacob seemed to ooze sexuality that ran havoc with her hormones. It took all her restraint just to not take him back stage and have her way with him until Robyn or Alice had to rip her away from him. And even then it was hard.

Every little touch of his skin on hers made her gasp in surprise. It was never like that with Sam. He was alright, but even she knew he was a player, and she was not stupid enough to fall into his all too charming trap.

Jacob was different; he didn't even have to try and he already had her hot and bothered and then some. It was ridiculous, but still a part of her wished that Sam never came back, just so that she could have the intense pleasure of dancing with devil, other wise known as Jacob Black.

Like the sailor said quote, ain't that a hole in the boat? The radio played loudly. She swung her hips to and fro just thinking about Jacob, and exactly how he looked in that cute little bowtie, and perhaps just that little bowtie.

Well, that would be a sight I'd never forget she smirked to herself.

She quickly took out a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a pretty blue shirt that had two bears on it with underwear on it, and one with underwear on its head. Underneath it said 'be weird'. It was one of her favourites.

She grabbed a pair of flip-flops (that's 'thongs' for the aussies) and tied her hair up in a messy ponytail. She had thick voluminous brown hair that, when tied up, reached about 2 inches above her bum.

She didn't bother with any make up, who was gonna notice anyways? And with that she grabbed her book bag that looked like it belonged with hippies rather then a Chicago dancer.

She walked out the door and all but skipped to the bus stop.

******

He was good at it, yes this much was true; did he like it? No. Never. Not at all. The very thought of it made him want to slit his wrists. That is until he was told he would be dancing with her. The only girl he even found mildly attractive.

The long brown hair that he had to watch every night be curled up and tied tight in a bun so that those long strands didn't go into her face, or someone else's.

Those big deep brown eyes, surrounded by thick black lashes that made her eyes stand out even more so.

Her milky white skin, and her slender arms that flowed like water to her fingers that were long and fine. Her legs that went on for miles no matter which way he looked at them. The worst part, the absolute worst part, is that he had to watch Samuel-fucking-Uley rub his slimy hands all over body, and they were dancing. He had known her for ages, but she never really saw him. He supposed it didn't help that she rarely talked to anyone in high school and primary school and he barely talked to anyone like her. He was the jock, top in athletics and just going pass in the academics. Her? She was the nerdy girl. Did well in almost every subject and, until now, he thought her athletic ability was pretty much non-existent. But the way she danced he knew she kept a lot about herself hidden.

He may not of seen her before but he certainly noticed her now and the way she dance with him. Her eyes just screamed fire, and in realizing that this was the nobody girl he barely knew at all, he could barely contain his embarrassment. She didn't even recognize him. Either way, he would dance forever, as long as it was with her.

Even in the morning he remembered her perfectly.

But he couldn't think of that now. He needed to go to work, something he actually enjoyed, other than her presence.

"Hey, Jake, where were you last night? Couple minutes after you left we got a tow in, and best yet, the chick was a babe!" Quil yelled at him and punched his fist.

"Hey, it was my mother's last wish, can't get out of it," he said smiling at the memory of the dancing.

"Oh, looks like someone enjoyed it for once," he replied and led him over to the car that had come over while Jake was gone. He just shrugged and his mouth all but fell open when he saw the car.

"Yeah, I know, right?"

It was sleek black Lamborghini, and for some reason seeing the beautiful he suddenly reminded him of her.

"So anyways, the girl had the car towed and said that the engine wasn't working and before that the breaks were being pretty shotty too. We figured out why the breaks weren't working pretty easily, someone was using them too much and too harshly. I swear I thought her face was going to explode. Then she said something about beating the crap out of her ex, he was the last one to use it. The engine was just being used too much, again, but we can't figure out exactly. You might want to check it before she gets here. Oh yeah, and before the right tail light was broken, like the glass and the metal was crumpled but we fixed that pretty easily," he said and lifted the hood to show Jacob the damage.

Everything looked fine, so he knew the real problem was inside the engine itself.

Pretty soon he realized that he too wanted to beat the living crap out of this girl's ex. What he did to the engine was unforgivable.

"Did the man even know how to drive?!" he asked Quil staring at the inner workings of this usually beautiful machine.

"I don't know, but I can guess why she dumped him," he said shaking his head.

Pretty soon Jacob was fully into his work, and could barely hear the outside world. This was what he always wanted to do. To fix cars. He wanted to be a mechanic, not some dancer who was repeatedly mistaken for gay.

It was a few hours later when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes thinking it was Embry or Quil trying to tell him about some none existent girl they 'banged' the night before.

He turned around with a smug look on his face and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Bella!" he managed to choke out. What was she doing here?

"Jake! It's been so long! How have you been?" she asked hugging him tightly she pulled back when he didn't hug her back.

"Um, great, good. Fine," he said shrugging, "Why are you here?" I thought you had no time for nobodies, he thought in his head scathingly. A sick pleasure went through him when she winced at the harshness in his voice.

"I just wanted to see, and say that I've missed you. Didn't you miss me? I mean at first I thought that you not calling just meant you moved on, and I was happy but two nights ago I saw at my work, and I guessed-"

"Jacob Black?" said another familiar feminine voice. Jake turned his head so fast he nearly got whiplash. Only now did he realize how close Bella was to him, she was all but laying over his body and there was Abigail, watching the exchange with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Bella, you know, it's funny. Jazz said that you were home with stomach flu but you look fine to me. Too bad, you missed one hell of a night, and I must say Eddie did seem to enjoy himself more with my cousin than he did you, no offence, this is my professional opinion," she said and slowly walked forward, "And you should have seen Jacob here last night, he was amazing! Weren't you, Jacob?"

Bella scowled at her venomously and gasped angrily when Jacob quickly detached her from his body.

"Hey, Abby, so you know Bella? I didn't know she danced," he said and scratched his head.

"Wait, hold up, you were Sam's understudy? You? You can't dance to save your life!' Bella snapped and her face quickly went red at what she said.

"Oh, so that's where Sam was, I was wondering. Well, just so you know, you can keep him bust every night if you want, Jacob's a better dancer," Abigail said and stood forward to put a slender hand on his shoulder.

She looked behind her to admire Jacob's handiwork.

"So, should I expect this to be done in a couple of hours?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, that's it. I'm going!"

"Why don't you quick your night job while you're at it before you get fired?" Abigail snapped back.

Bella just stomped her foot and stormed out of the garage making Abby burst out laughing.

"Oh, gosh, she really is a two year old sometimes isn't she? So, seriously, when's my car gonna be done by?" she asked and looked at the engine, understanding nothing that she was looking at.

"The Lamborghini is your car? You're kidding," he said shaking his head, but started on the engine again anyways.

"I'm not kidding. I always wanted a car like this. The second I had enough money for it I bought it. Then of course I met Nicholas and, well, you can see what happened then. Asshole," the last word she said was said under her breath.

"Well, the engine is just about done, all we need to do is work out the payment and you can take this puppy home," he said and finished putting the engine back together and gently placed the hood back down.

"That's amazing. Wow, you're talented with your feet and your hands. I can't wait to see what other talent the amazing Jacob Black has to show for me next," she said sexily and swung her hips expertly all the way back to the front desk and pulled out a check book.

"Okay, where the hell did you meet that hell cat?" Quil said as he took Jacob aside. Embry was busy doing the paperwork with Abigail.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," he said shaking his head. He washed his hands under the tap they had in the workshop.

"No. Nah ah. No! You met her while you were getting your gay shit on- dancing!" he whispered loudly.

Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Quil, I was getting my gay shit on and met Abby," he said and walked towards her.

"Tell me you are at least going to tap that!" he said and jumped up and down quickly. Jacob just gave him a disdainful look.

"Oh, come on! If you don't I will," he said and started walked a bit faster to get to her first.

"Uh, no, I saw her first, there will be no, 'tapping'. I work with her, that'll just be awkward."

"I've seen those shows, there would be nothing awkward about that," he said and flexed his biceps as he winked at Abby, who just smiled a small wicked smile and looked like she was having trouble holding back giggles.

"Whatever man, I'm gonna go talk to her, alright? Happy now?" he said and quickly followed her out.

"You know what will make me happy, Jake!" he yelled as Jacob ran out the door.

"Abby! Abigail!" he said quickly and caught up with her.

"You called?" she said and watched as the garage door opened and Quil reversed the car out.

"Yeah, um, well we didn't get much of a chance to talk much in there, you know, with Bella and everything-"

"Jake, you don't mind me calling you Jake do you? Never mind, Jake, why are you a dancer when you seem to enjoy being a mechanic more? I don't know how you could, but that's just me," she asked and caught the keys that were thrown at her.

"Uh, well, my mom, she knew I was good so she wanted me to and you know, she's dead so, um, I don't-"

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to know. Next question," she said and opened her car door, "When do you have lunch?"

Jacob was about to say something when he realized what she said. He stood silent for a moment until his brain finally caught up.

"Are you asking me out?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, I was asking you when you had lunch, or didn't you hear me?" she said, but smiled slyly all the same.

"Er, now, actually, why?"

"Ever driven a Lamborghini?"

* * *

He really had no idea how it happened. He was just driving the car like she said, he asked when she wanted him to turn back and then she threw herself onto his lap almost making him swerve off the road and damage the car a lot more than her ex did.

"Take the next right," she said breathily and twisted her body so that she could still smother his neck in bites and kisses.

He did what she said. A gorgeous woman was grinding his lap and kissing him like there was no tomorrow; he wanted to stop so that he could reciprocate since that was what he was guessing she wanted.

Soon enough there were on a dirt road that lead into a forest and there was signs everywhere saying things like 'No trespassing' and 'Private property'. Did she live by herself or something, or was she just loaded?

The trees opened and he saw a large white house and stopped the car a bit too roughly for his own liking.

She pushed the door open and smiled at him seductively as she hopped out the car and walked rather quickly to the front door and opened it.

"It's your choice, Jacob Black, you can take the car back to the garage and you can give it back to me tonight, or you can come inside, and I'll drive you to the show tonight," she said and walked inside.

He didn't stay still for long.

* * *

In the background violins were playing her music of choice. She always thought that violins and orchestral music had so much more soul than any music of her time.

So I'll see you later tonight then, will I? She though to herself and felt her face fall until a pair of scorching hot hands encircled around her waist.

"So," she said and closed her eyes, "Will this be one of the amazing Jacob Black's other hidden… talents?"

"I suppose you'll find out soon enough, won't you?" he whispered hotly in her ear, and she knew she was a goner.

She felt the hands leave and heard the door close, the ruffle of moving material and the soft sound of clothes hitting the floor. She turned around slowly and smiled brightly when she an amazing –shirtless- Jacob Black before.

"Well, you don't waist time do you?"

He just smiled and quickly picked her up in his large strong arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled lightly when he started sucking along her neck. Oh how she loved the feel of his tongue across her neck. Yes, this is definitely the stress relief she so desperately needed.

He roughly slammed her on the first surface he could find, which happened to be a very comfortable couch.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt only sparing a second to laugh at it before he quickly took it off her and just had to admire her black bra clad chest.

"Well, are you just gonna stare at them, or are you gonna do something about it?" she asked and ran a nail along the material of her bra. He just had to smile; this girl was amazing.

He leaned in kiss her, gently at first, but it soon went into full blown making out, while he slowly grinded hips in hers.

He felt as she dragged her nails all along his back and down his chest where she deftly undid his button and zipper. He felt her smile into their kiss when he ran his hands up her stomach and inched them around her back and quickly undid her bra strap.

He suddenly stood up and she watched delighted as he pulled his pants down and then did her own.

"You do know I didn't exactly come prepared for this right?" he asked and threw her bra to the other side of the room.

"It's alright, I did. No need to worry, but you should beware the consequences if you hurry up and get back here," she said and spread her legs open for him to rest in.

He laid against her and smiled as she moaned when he roughly rubbed his covered erection against her.

"So, the dancer likes it rough, does she?" he asked and roughly massaged her exposed breasts.

"Yes," she moaned breathily and arched her back into his hands at the same time grinding her soaking wet panties back against him.

He ran his hands down her stomach and his lips soon followed enjoying her reaction to his touch.

He quickly removed her panties and roughly grinded his erection against her moist center.

"Jacob!" she almost screamed and gripped his shoulders so tight her nails started digging into his back.

He realized he couldn't wait either and quickly removed the last bit of clothing that denied them access to each other's bodies.

"JAKE!" she screamed when he forcefully pushed himself into her to the hilt. They stayed still for a moment before she wrapped her legs around his waist a bit tighter and rolled her hips into his hips.

He thrust into her quickly and very soon they had a fast paced rhythm that was driving them both to the brink with desire.

"Oh, god, Jacob," she said and started to thrust against him at the same time.

* * *

"Jacob-"

"It's Jake," he interjected her and pulled her on top of him. They had eventually found the master bedroom and the bed was far too comfortable not to be used as their next fucking surface.

"Jake, that way, I don't know what to say," she panted wrapped her legs around his. So much better than anyone else she had ever experienced.

"You are indeed very talented, Mr Black," she eventually and he felt her smile against his chest.

"I'm glad I live up to your expectations, Miss Louise."

"Hmm, I think you passed my expectations half an hour ago."

"Then I guess it's time to pass them again, isn't it?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. A nice one shot. It's my first one so be nice. Any advice is appreciated and I do have some ideas to continue it, so if you want me to, just let me know. By the way my username is isis3194, read my stories if you want**


End file.
